powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 3: The First Step into the Unknown
is the third episode of Hikari Sentai Maskman, when the Maskmen gain their Aura Power. Synopsis As Emperor Zeba plunges the world into eternal darkness, the Maskman must complete their Aura Power training, even as Prince Igam decides to face Takeru for the shame Mio has brought him. Plot With the sun blocked out, the Earth begins to freeze thanks to the Dark Aura power. The five Maskmen train vigorously, and Commander Sugata and the observers happily declare that they've reached Level 5. They begin meditating, but Takeru is unstable and unfocused, flashing back to Mio's kidnapping. In the icy prison, Igam rants about how Mio's treachery has disgraced the family, him in particular. He swears to kill Takeru. As it turns out, Zeba and the others are watching him. Baraba is all for dealing with Igam, but Anegumas says he's trying to restore his honor--and adds that with the Masks no longer a threat, Baraba's served his purpose. Takeru still struggles with meditating, as Sugata warns him that unless all five Maskmen master Aura Power, the Underground Empire Tube will win. However, he manages to snap everyone out of their meditation, sending them all rolling down a hill. He apologizes, but the others assure him that they'll all keep trying. Before they can, Mio's voice drifts towards them, calling for help. They all go. Overhearing the voice, Sugata has it analyzed, and with growing alarm tries to call them all back. The Maskmen run into the city, where they discover Fumin (who'd used a cassette tape-like device to alter her voice) and Igam waiting in ambush with Ungler Soldiers. They try to henshin, but thanks to the Underground Castle's interference, fail. They leap out a window to escape and return to base. Sugata confiscates the pendant from Takeru, telling him to forget it for now. However, Igam soon attacks again, this time forming the Angheramo Fighters into a snake. The five run out to fight, but are clearly no match for the machine without their powers. However, Takeru refuses to run away. Abruptly, Sugata realizes that by putting themselves in danger, the Maskmen are training and will gain their Aura Power. In the middle of the fire and explosions, the five gather and meditate. They float into the air, clasped hands glowing, and are enveloped in light as they gain their Aura Power and transform, to the excitement of Sugata and his subordinates. Takeru summons the Turbo Ranger, and the Maskmen do battle with the Snake, destroying it. Igam escapes, vowing still more vengeance. Hurling the Photo Electron Riser at the Underground Castle, the Great Five destroys it, to Zeba's rage. The Maskmen return, jubilant at another victory and their new powers, and Sugata congratulates them. He returns Mio's pendant to Takeru, telling him to keep it close. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Azuma: * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *The Maskmen finally gain their Aura Power--although they lose most of their clothes partway through the process. *One of the two women working for Sugata appears to be American, and speaks mostly in English throughout the episode. DVD releases Hikari Sentai Maskman Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/maskman.html References Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda